


Nyx Chose Us

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: House of Vampyre Quirks (may change) [1]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Vampyres live in relative peace with humans. But they are still seen as monsters to those who are highly religious. These vampyres all have different quirks. They train to become heroes in what is called the House of Night.Izuku is chosen to be a vampyre fledgling, marked with a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. But his quirks is one of the most powerful that has been seen. It's only been seen in 8 others before him. One of which is still living.But quirks and vampyres aren't his only problem. Ancient native American evil is trying to come back. With the help of his new friends and old, and just a hint of magic, will Izuku be able to stop this before it gets out of hand? And what if his body rejects the change?(Not my best description, but please read!)





	1. Nyx Chose You, Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, if you haven't read the House of Night, here's what you need to know. 
> 
> 1) There is Wiccan, Native American, and Greek references, magic and deities.  
> 2) Vampires are spelt vampyre throughout the entire series.  
> 3) There are 12 or so books, but I'm only just starting 5.  
> 4) There are elements that peop,e are connected too. They use a pentagal (the good version of pentagram) to summon them.  
> 5) Mentions sex and blowjobs.  
> 6) The main girl becomes a slut for a while, but I'm not don't that to Deku. 
> 
> I think that's enough to for you to know with out spoiling the series. Also I will not be following everything in the House of Night series. It will have my own twist to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku thinking a lot about vamps. Aizawa shows up. Heads to house of night. May seen a bit weird. Bear with me.

I stared out the window to my classroom. The school year started not that long ago, and I was already bored out of my mind. It may have to do with the fact that I don't have any friends that go to this school. Or at all really. 

The autumn leaves blew gently passed the window as they came off the trees surrounding the school. It was like a scene right out of a movie.

I twirled the mechanical pencil in my fingers and sighed through my nose. I looked down at the mostly blank notebook paper in front of me. It only had the date and subject written in the top right corner of the page. 

The teacher tended to drone on and on. And I knew all this material anyway. I sighed quietly. I looked over at the only empty seat in the room. My childhood friend turned bully used to sit there. Always glaring at me or some other student that managed to piss him off.

Katsuki Bakugou.

He was an ashy blonde with an attitude. 

If he wasn't doing that, he was always smirking and bragging about how great he thought he was. Not that he didn't have a reason to be egotistical. He was always in the top ten of the class. For every subject. And he did it while managing to do extracurricular activities. He was in the schools basketball team. The captain even.

He was the best at whatever he does. If he puts his mind to it, he achieves it. 

The last time I saw him was maybe a month or two ago. Just after the new school year started, but before the season change. We weren't really hanging out, but our mothers forced us to since we lived not too far from each other. 

We went, well, he dragged me to the local Dairy Queen. He sort of ruled the summer months. Even if it was just the tail end of it.

Everything was going fine, Kacchan was even treating me somewhat normally. But it all sort of went to Hell. Kacchan told me to hide when this pale looking guy with black hair and bags under his eyes came up to him. Clearly an adult vampyre. He claimed that Kacchan was chosen to be a vampyre fledgling. 

A fledgling vampyre isn't an actual vampyre yet. They are just simply going through the change from human to vampyre. It takes a couple years to complete. That is, if the body doesn't reject it and they die. 

Anyway, the vampyre touched him and an outline of a crescent moon appeared in the middle of his forehead in a dark blue color. Kacchan smirked and said that he was going to be the coolest vampyre ever.

After that, he packed up his stuff and moved from living with his mom to the school designed specifically for vampyres.

"Midoriya! Are you paying attention!?" The teacher called me out. I snapped out of my day dream. Several of my classmates laughed. 

"Sorry Sensei," I mumbled.

After that I tried to pay attention to his lesson. By the time the bell rang for lunch, I had written down everything from the teachers lesson, despite knowing it.

I grabbed my boxed lunch from the fridge in the schools kitchen. I asked the lunch ladies to keep it cool in there for me, and headed towards a relatively empty table. I sat by myself since, again, I didn't have any friends that I could sit with. I ate my lunch in silence, reading my notes about vampyre quirks that I have seen on the news.

It's been a while since they have shown up. It was well before my time. When the first recorded vampyre showed up, their quirk was illumination. The vampires after that slowly revealed themselves. They claimed that they were no threat to the human race. They did drink blood, but they cannot turn others into vampyres.

They said that they are chosen by the Goddess of Night, Nyx. They bought lots of abandoned properties around the world and converted them to schools for the Fledglings. And so far, there was no reported incidents of the hero vampyres harming humans. 

They fought criminals. But I have never heard of them having quirks, meaning that they weren't a vampyre. You can't have someone with a quirk that isn't a vampyre. 

But even still, with all the good they do, most are still feared by religious majorities. There are a few that are seem as heroes though. The vampyre hero All Might is by far the most revered, even by the leaders of all the major religions. Though his quirk is still highly debated to humans. 

I don't care though. He is still very cool. And he is always smiling. But surprisingly, he doesn't have fangs. Or at least, none that I can see. None of the vampyres that have become famous have visable fangs. 

Bram Stoker must have gotten so much wrong about vampyres. Even down to the spelling.

Once the bell rang singling the end of lunch, I had read through the notes twice. I packed up the empty container and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands before heading to class. I sighed as I turned on the water. I quickly washed my hands and looked into the mirror. My green hair was as unruly as ever, and my green eyes were just as wide. 

I looked slightly pale, though; it caused the freckles on my cheeks to stand out more. Was I getting sick or something?

"Izuku Midoriya?" A deep voice asked. A man stepped into view of the mirror and all I could do was stand there, frozen in place. It was the same vampyre that came for Kacchan! He had a long, thin scarf wrapped around his neck he looked tired. And bored. I finally managed to turn around, gripping the sink, trying to look small. His hand touched my shoulder. 

"My name is Shouta Aizawa, I was just here to tell you that you have been chosen by the Goddess Nyx to become a Vampyre Fledgling. Not that I care. But that's her problem." He yawned and pulled up yellow sleeping bag. "Mind if I nap here?" He asked. 

Where did he even hide it!?

"Um? Aizawa-san? You were the one who told this sorta thing to my friend, right? His name is Katsuki Bakugou." 

"That annoying shit stain? What of him?" He asked, stepping into the sleeping bag. I swallowed.

"Is he okay?" Aizawa snorted. He gave me a dull look. I swallowed around the lump that grew in my throat.

He tucked his arms inside and zipped it up. He laid on floor and glared at me. "The idiot has made a name for himself, but I can't say for sure if it's a good one or not. But you shouldnt worry about him. Worry about getting to the school. If you don't, you could get sick and your body will reject the change."

"O-oh! Right! Um... should I tell someone about this?" I turned and saw the crescent moon already on my forehead. I didn't feel any different. There was no blood lust, no fangs, no nothing. Would that come in later? Would it come at all?  And what about my quirk? When will that appear?

"Don't care what you do. Just don't bother me with your problems. And stop muttering to yourself. It's annoying." He yawned again and I eventually heard the soft snores and I dictated that he fell asleep. Was it true that vampyres slept during the day? 

I swallowed yet again and slowly made my way out of the bathroom, trying not to disturb the man. 

I went, not to my class, but to the principles office. I instantly worried as soon as I stepped in. The receptionist gasped as soon as she saw me. But her eyes didn't leave my forehead. I was just glad tasty she didn't look scared. Sort of like she was... in awe of me.

"Goodness. I'll contact your mother right away. I'll let your teachers know what's going on," She said, shuffling around on her desk for paperwork and the phone. I was told to wait in one of the chairs off to the side. I sat stiffly and didn't know walk to do. 

I felt strange. Like the lights in here was to bright. Not to the point of being uncomfortable, but enough to notice. IS that something to do with being a fledgling now? I'd have to do some research about this. I look my notebook and flipped to the next clean page. I wrote down my current observations do about being a vampyre. 

I tapped the mechanical pencil on the side of my head. I wrote down some questions that I also had and wanted answers to. I suppose I could find that vampyre that was here. 

Is he still napping on the bathroom floor or did he leave finally? I suppose if he did leave, I could find a way to contact him through the school. Or find a new vampyre that could answer my questions.

"Midoriya, can you please stop muttering, I'm still on the phone," the receptionist said, kindly. "And your mother should be here shortly." 

"Sorry, ma'am! Thank you!" I bowed slightly in my chair.

I didn't have to wait long before my mother came rushing into the office waiting area. My mother instantly took to coddling me. She hugged me and rubbed her cheek against mine. She had green hair and eyes like I did, but her hair is straight as an arrow.

She was also slightly on the heavy side, but I didn't care, that just meant there was more to love. I had her chubbier cheeks and freckles. I loved that I looked like my mother. I apparently had my fathers slightly curly hair and straight nose. But other than that, I didn't see much of a resemblance. I only met him a few times.

"Izuku! Are you alright!?" My mom said, pulling away. She pushed my bangs away and saw the blue outline of the crescent moon on my forehead. She teared up. 

"Mom, I'm fine. Honest. It was kind of scary at first since it was the same guy that came to Kacchan, but I'm not scared. This just means I'm going through a new change. Like... Like puberty!" My mother chewed her lip.

"If you say so. I just worry about you that's all. You already never really had a father figure in your life and you have never been away from home now than school hours before. So I'm just worried since this _is_ scary. Much scarier than puberty."

"Mom, like I said, I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me." I grabbed her hand to try and reassure her. She nodded with a warmer smile this time. 

My mom licked her thumb and rubbed the mark to see if it would go away. 

"It's not a fake, I woofs never joke about this," I said with a laugh. My mom smiled slightly. "Besides, it's kinda cool to be a vampyre! I'm going to get a quirk and could potentially become a pro hero." I gave her a reassuring smile. 

My mom gave me a surprised look. I don't know where the sudden confidence came from, but I felt as if everything was going to be fine. Like this was how things were meant to be like. 

"Let's just go home since I need pack. Apparently I need to get to the House of Night soon or else I could get sick," I said, standing up. I didn't want to worry het mode with my biddy rejecting re change, so I did nothing about it before I walked over to the front desk and grabbed the transfer papers and transcripts I thought I would need. The receptionist smiled. 

"Good luck, Midoriya. I hope I get to see you on the news in a few years and tell my children that you went to this humble school!" I smiled in return.

"I'll certainly try!" I took my papers and headed past my parents and to my locker. I emptied it out and put everything into my bag. I turned and saw my mother standing there. She had a small, sad smile on her face. I slung my bag over my shoulder and hugged her again.

"Its going to be fine mom." I said yet again. "You'll see. Besides, Kacchan goes there, so it's not like I won't know anyone," I said.

"I know. And you've always been interested in vampyres. And now you are one of them. Just... make sure you keep in contact with me." I nodded. "Lets head out to the car." We walked in silence and headed to her small Subaru.

She turned on the radio and sang along with some of the classics that came on. She always loved pop music from the 80s and 90s. And with Perfect Mic as the radio DJ, it made her like it a little more. I think she had a celebrity crush on a few of the vampyres that were always on TV and radio.

We drove to our little apartment that wasn't that far from the House of Night and headed inside. It gave me a little bit of reassurance of my own, knowing that mom didn't live that far from my new school.

"So you want to pack now or eat dinner first?" She asked. 

"I'll pack first, I'm pretty sure the school is waiting for me. Don't want to keep term waiting any longer than they have to, right?" I smiled. She pet my hair and nodded. 

"Yeah. Lets get stared then."

Mom helped me pack all my clothes into a few suitcases. We didn't have many boxes, but I used what I could. Ms. Bakugou even dropped some off. She looks so much like her son. Had the attitude to back up the fact that they were related too. Honestly, I think that's where he gets it from. We continued to pack soon after she left. 

"Do you want your posters packed up too?" She asked, giggling as she stood in front of my practical wall of All Might posters. "He truly is a handsome man." 

"Mom!" She giggled and flushed. She was just as easily embarrassed as I was. 

"Sorry sweety. But I am a woman after all, and he is a very attractive man." I groaned and flopped onto my bed. But after a while, I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yes please pack them. I couldn't bear to leave them with a flirt like you," I teased. She gasped as flushed a deeper shade of red. "My poor poster would be covered in lipstick when I come and visit." We laughed and took them of the walls and rolled them up nicely. 

Once everything was removed from my room, we started dinner. We made katsudon for the two of us. We tried not to bring up the elephant in the room, but it seemed that of we didn't, we would both be crushed. 

"Mom?" She hummed in response. "Are we going to tell dad?" She set down her chop sticks and sighed. 

"Do you want to?" She asked. I shrugged. I haven't seen him in a while and I don't know what he thinks about vampyres. 

"I think we should, since he is still kind part of the family, but I don't know what he'll think about me when he finds out." She nodded. "Besides, I haven't seen him in a while. And he doesn't really seem like a father to me. Even with him _being_ my father." I rung my hands together. I didn't look up at first, but when, I did I saw tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry Izuku. I know he hasn't ready been here for you, but it will be fine. I'll call him tonight. After I drop you off. That way you don't have to worry about him if he doesn't like this. But if he does, I'll have him call you." I nodded. 

"Thank you mom," I stood and rounded the table. I hugged her. We hugged for a while. "Should we pack up the car?"

"Maybe in a bit. I just want my baby boy to myself for a little while longer," she whispered. I felt my shoulders slump and my heart squeeze for my poor mother.

"Okay, I can head there tomorrow if you want. I doubt that a night here would kill me," I said jokingly, even if I was being serious. She laughed anyway, watery as it was. I felt the tears full my eyes too. 

"Let's go watch TV. Maybe All Might is doing an interview or something," I said in a teasing manner. She scoffed and stood. "Or maybe watch some cheesy Hallmark movies!" I could practically feel her eye roll. I couldn't hero but laugh. She always had a soft spot for cheesy romcoms.

"Lets go Izuku." 

* * *

The next morning, we both packed up the car in silence. We had spent the previous night watching at the silly Hallmark Halloween movies that mom wanted to watch like I promised. I spent my last night here doing what she wanted to do, because who knows when the next time I'll be able to do this again? 

We ended up falling asleep next to each other on the couch, leaning up against one another. It may have given me a crick in the neck, but it was worth it to spend my time with the most wonderful woman in the world. 

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. I know you may not have wanted to watch cheesy romantic movies with an old lady like me. But it meant so much to me," she said as we buckled into the car. 

"Seriously mom? First of all, you are _not_ old. And second of all, The Great Pumpkin was awesome! And I'm sorry, being the son of a single mother myself, I know what he felt when his mom tried to stop dating just to raise him." I smiled and have her a knowing look. 

She blushed brightly and took my hand. "So the next time I see you, you must have gone on at least  _one_ date. I don't even care if it is a man or woman. Vampyre or human!" I laughed. 

"The things I so do because I love you." 

The trip after that was filled with the soft humming of my mom as the radio played for us. She tends to turn it down a lot since Perfect Mic had the quirk that made his voice very loud. 

When we pulled up in front is the school, I noticed that it didn't look like a school for vampyres. Other than the fact that it was utterly quiet. Did the really did their schooling as night? It in't the weekend, is it? I checked my watch. 

9:35 am. On a Thursday. 

I was confused. 

"Maybe they are all in class?" I muttered to myself. 

We got out, but didn't grab any of my stuff. We headed inside and loomed for the front office. When w finally found it, I hesitated. I looked at my mom. She smiled and nodded. I nodded back and knocked on the door. I heard tiny feet walking. 

When the door opened, an albino rodent stood there on two paws. It had a rather large scar on the right dude of his face, right over his eye. 

"Ah! You must be Izuku Midoriya!" He said presently. Was this his quirk? To be a rodent? I didn't ask him about it obviously, but it didn't stop my from thinking it. "And your his older sister, aren't you?" He held out a paw for my mother. They shook hands... paws...? Anyway, they shook and we were led into the office. 

"No, I'm Izuku's mother." My mom laughed gently. 

"I see. Anyway, we were all wondering when Young Midoriya here was gong to arrive. We were expecting him yesterday, but we understand that you needed time to Pasco and cool be to terms with this change. And I'm here to reassure you that your son will be in good hands," The rodent man thing said. "I'm Nedzu. And I'm actually the only non-vampyre here!" He laughed.

My mom and I have him a confused look. "Would either of you care for some tea?" He asked. I'm surprised he didn't say more about him being a non-vampyre. Was I supposed to ask follow up questions? But before I cod ask a single one, mom spoke up.

"Yes please." She bowed before taking a seat. I followed suit. Tea was quickly passed out and Nedzu smiled pleasantly to us. 

"Alright. As you know, being a fledgling comes with certain perks. A quirk being one of them. But you may find other special things about yourself that you didn't have before. Such as you can now sing, or pay guitar, or even are good with a bow and arrow," He said before taking a sip of his tea. 

"And don't be surprised if your quirk doesn't manifest right away," Nedzu said. "We have on-site dorms, but your will have to have a roommate. There are boys dorms and girls dorms. You are not allowed in the girls dorms after curfew. Basic logic to prevent teen pregnancy, right?" He giggled. I flushed deeply and looked away.

I forced a laugh. "I don't think you'll have to worry about me in the girls dorm after curfew," I told him. 

"Oh? Really?" He said. "How come? If thats not too invasive."

"Oh, because... I'm... I'm gay," I said. I smiled at him kindly.

He smiled knowingly. "I see. Well, if that is a false statement and you are found to be in the girls dorm for any... extracurricular activities, you will be in trouble." He giggled again.

I nodded in agreement. "Of course!" 

"Now back to the rules!" He exclaimed. "Now our hours here are reversed. Classes start around 8 pm and get out around 3 am, but the gym is open until dawn. Also depending on school activities, your school hours may last longer. After that, you can do as you please until curfew. But we don't mind if students want to leave the campus to visit family. But please do it outside of school hours" He paused to drink more.

Is he always this long winded? 

"But if you ever leave school grounds, you cannot wear any part of your uniform, which is primarily basic black, and must conceal all tattoo markings you may get.You can never be far from an adult vampyre for long. And it’s not like you’ll turn into a pumpkin. It’s a much bigger deal than that. So don't think you can spend all weekend away from school. We don't want your body to reject the change!" He giggled more. 

"Alright. So do I have classes yet?" I asked. He hummed in response. I finished my tea and sat the cup aside.

"I do have a schedule for you but you will not start classes until Monday. I don't want you starting in the middle of the week," he said, pulling out a small stack of papers. He passed them to me and I looked over them. Tere appeared to be a map of the school, my school schedule, school rules, my dorm room number with a key tapped to it and a paper that appeared to be a letter addressed to me.

I placed it all on my lap and looked back up. "Alright. So... what now? I just go and get my stuff? Unpack?" 

"That would be the next step, yes. I'll have one of our other third former students help you." Third former? Is that a senior? "His name is Tenya Iida. He is one of the most helpful students here and he is taking time out of his day to help you. He will meet you out in the parking lot to help you! Oh, and please do be considerate of your roommate. He is probably trying to sleep," Nedzu said with a smile. I nodded. I stood and bowed deeply to the man... rodent... principle.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you so much for helping us today," I said, still bowing. He giggled and I straightened back up. 

"I'll be seeing you around, young Midoriya! I do hope you enjoy the next four years here at our humble school!" I smiled and we left the office.

But as soon as I rounded the corner, I ran smack into a black body. We both went down to the ground and I heard a familiar voice growl down at me. 

" _O_ _f fucking course it's you, Deku!!_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SOOOO LONG! BUT HOPEFULLY WORTH IT TO WRITE! PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS WORTH IT!


	2. New Life, New Me, Same Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets settled into his new room after running into a familiar face and has a strange dream.

" _Of fucking course its you, Deku!_ " Katsuki's aggressive voice said from above me. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but mom beat me to it.

"Oh! Bakugou!" My mother greeted. "I'm glad to see you here!" She smiled, but I could tell by the look that she was being passive aggressive. 

"Tch." Katsuki stood and shoved his hands onto his sweat pockets. He looked like he had just gotten ready for bed. Which he probably had based on what Nedzu just told me. "Whatever," He glared at me. "How the fuck did you manage to get on Nyx's good side?" He said, glaring at the mark on my forehead. I couldn't help but stare at the one on his forehead too.

"I don't know what you mean Kacchan! It's not like I went seeking out the vampyres!" I tried to back away from the blonde boy but bumped into my my mothers leg. I let out a less than manly meep.

"Just as a wimpy, shitty nerd as ever, Deku," he said with a smirk. My mother hmphed at him. He shot her a glare.

"At least he keeps in connect with his mother," I nearly snickered, but I stopped myself as I preferred not to get punched. I can see where I got my passive aggressive attitude from. As sweet as my mother was, you say something bad about her family and she'll break you down with well placed words and a smile.

"Damn it, let's just hope you don't end up as my new roommate!" He growled out before turning and stomping away, hand shoved into his pockets. I can't believe my mother got to Katsuki like that. Usually he screams when someone mentions his mother.

"That boy is just like his mother," Mom said, touching her cheek, back to being her normal self kind again. I huffed out a single laugh before standing.

"I'm not surprised he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him," I said. "But we shouldn't keep Iida-san waiting any longer." I smiled up at my mother and she nodded.

"It would be rather rude."

We finally headed back outside. This time I could tell that the sun really bothered my eyes. Must be a part of the vampyre thing for sure.

We went back to the car and a boy about my age stood there in a orange-red tee shirt and jeans, though his calves looked a bit weird in them. Must be the style. He had black hair and wore glasses. He looked... not really intense, but focused.

"Hello!" He said. He raised his hand and I noticed that he was a bit robotic in his movements. "You must be Izuku Midoriya!" At least his voice was friendly.

"Yes I am, and thank you so much for taking time out of your sleep schedule to help me," I said with a bow.

"Oh, it's fine, I would have spent this time studying anyway. We have a rather large test tonight." He adjusted his glasses and smiled. I nodded. "And this shouldn't take long, so I should still have time too get since studying in."

"Well, I hope you do well on your test, Iida-kun!" My mom said kindly. I started to get a bit nervous. I don't know what to make of this boy. He seemed... stiff. Like a perfectionist. But I wasn't going to turn away his help because I was nervous. 

"Um, here, let's get started. There's not much, but some if the boxes are heavy." I popped the trunk and grabbed one of the boxes. Iida grabbed another and my mom grabbed one of the suitcases.

We headed inside and I sighed. We barely have it through the door before I remembered the paperwork that Nedzu have me doing our short meeting.

"Darn it." I let my arms sag with the weight of the box. "I didn't check my room number. Sorry, Iida-kun, lemme check real fast then we can continue."

"Oh it's no problem, at least you notice now before we get into the dorms," He said.

I sat down my box and pulled up the paper with the key taped to it. I pulled the key off it and checked where my room was.

29.

I nodded. Iida looked over my shoulder and saw the room number. "Ah, I know where that is. Follow me. I think you'll like your roommate. His name is Shouto Todoroki. He doesn't really have friends, but he is still pretty friendly." I nodded. 

"Okay, I'm just glad I didn't get stuck with Kacchan." Iida looked at me. He looked a bit surprised.

"You're talking about Bakugou?" He asked. I nodded. "You know him personally? I'm so sorry." I laughed.

"Its fine. Kacchan and I used to live close by one another so this is something I'm used it," I told him. "We were childhood friends if you could believe it," I added with a laugh. I picked my box back up and followed him through the building.

"Yes, that boy may be troublesome, but you should meet his mother. She's even worse," my mother giggled. "To think that the only reason she is friendly with me is because she and I were good friends side elementary school. Did you know that she is your godmother, Izuku?"

"No, I actually didn't," I said. Strange. 

The building was only partially lit, but it did have a lot of windows so it was mostly naturally lit. We finally made it to the dorms and I saw that it look like what I imagined a college communal living space would look like. 

There was couches and wall-mounted flat screen TV's. There even looked to be communal kitchen too. There was a few fridges, a microwave, and a stove. They're was cabinets both floor mounted and wall mounted that were made from a nice oak. We walked up a flight of stairs and down a sum hall way.

We easily found my room and I balanced the box on my hip and unlocked the door. I opened it as softku as i could and saw a nice room with two beds. But the most striking part was the boy with half red half white hair sitting in the middle of a tatami mat with his eyes closed. Even his eye brows matched his hair.

He sat in a black tank top and dark gray sweat pants. He didn't even show that he heard me enter. 

"Pardon my intrusion," I said. I sat the box to the side and waiting for the boy to address me. He took a deep breath that puffed out his broad chest before he opened his eyes. I couldn't hep but gap at them. 

He had two different sure colors! The left was a light blue color, and the right was a steel gray.

"Ah, Todoroki-kun! I see you were meditating. I'm sorry we interrupted you," Iida said, seeing the box he was carrying on top of the other one.

"Iida-san, is this him?" He asked, looking at me from his place on the mat. "Midoriya, am I correct?" He seemed... formal. 

"Yes," I said with a low bow. I glanced up at him.

He stood and stretched. His arms above his head and his shirt lifted to show a small portion of his smooth stomach. If I wasn't gay before. I looked away and fought an oncoming blush. 

"Um, I should go get the rest of my stuff," I turned and brushed past Iida. 

"Such a strange boy," I heard as I walked away. I sagged a bit. There goes my fantasy. 

"May I ask a question, if it's not to invasive?" Iida said. I nodded, but I didn't look up at him. "Are you gay, by any chance?" I sighed. 

"Yeah, and I don't really know how to deal with it," I admitted. "I get all weird and my brain gets all mushy." I sighed. My mother giggled behind us. 

"That's perfectly fine, I believe we have several bi and gay students in our class," Iida said.

"I'll admit that boy was an attractive young man," Mom said. I groaned and covered my burning face.

"Mom please, stop. It's going to be bad enough that I live with him. I'd rather live with Kacchan," I said. "At least I know what to expect with him." 

* * *

It took only one more trip to get all my stuff into my room thanks to Iida. He left shortly after I thanked him. And then after a pretty emotional goodbye with my mother I was left alone in my new room with Todoroki. 

"You seem nervous," He said with a voice that sounded bland. "It happens. But this school isn't as bad as you think." He sat on his bed and struck me with a nonchalant look. His heterochromia eyes bore into mine. I forced myself to nod. He rolled back the covers and tucked himself in.

"And sleeping may be weird for a while, but trust me, it's better to sleep now and get used to it for tonight then regret it later," he said rolling away from me. I sighed and quickly set up my bed.

He was right. It may weird to sleep when I was asleep only a few hours ago, but it would be best to get used to it now then when school starts for me on Monday. I had all week end to get used to this. So, I tucked into my freshly made bed and tried to sleep. 

It only took about another hour, but I managed to fall asleep, but they weren't filled with being a hero and vampyre like I was used to. No, they were filled with the hateful crimson eyes of Katsuki.

_I ran and followed the ashy blonde in front of me. He didn't even bother to turn and face me. He looked younger. Like when we were in elementary school together._

_"Kacchan, slow down!" My high pitched baby voice called out. "You're gonna get hurt." We were walking down a bike pass in the woods. It was on a hill and wasn't exactly the greatest spot for children to be roaming around on. The light was green as it filtered down the trees on us._

_He scoffed at me. He turned finally and I saw his famous childish smirk. "Nah, I'm the greatest at this. I know what I'm doing. I-" He ended up slipping and falling. He tumbled through the trees, down the slope of the hill. I heard his scream as it became fainter._

_"KACCHAN!" For some reason, my voice was no longer my 4 year old voice. I followed him down the hill and found him laying in front of a tree he must have hit on his way down. He wasn't facing me. "Kacchan! Are you alright?" I rolled him over and saw a fresh head wound just below his hair line._

_But what was strange was the fact that he had the mark of a vampyre and was also no longer the 4 year old from my childhood._

_"Is the boy alright?" A women's voice said. I turned and looked up at a woman who wore a dress that reminded me of Greek attire that I've seen in paintings. It was dark blue, almost like the night sky. It was pinned in place at both shoulders by intrigate gold circles that looked like buttons. It fell in waves to her feet. She was wearing sandals that wrapped up her ankles._

_"Um... I don't know. I think he hit his head on the way down. But Kacchan has always been strong," I said. She smiled pleasantly at me and crouched down beside me._

_"He is a stubborn one. I had hoped that going to my school would change that, but if anything it's gotten worse," she said._

_"Wait... are - are you saying you're Nyx?" I asked. She gave a very motherly smile. She pet my check as if she had known me her entire life._

_"I am, my child. And I've very glad that even in a dream you'd help a boy that wasn't always the nicest to you," The world around us changed. It turned into my room and I saw my body laying on my bed and Todoroki on his, still sleeping. I turned back to Nyx and she looked... transparent._

_She sat on my bed by my feet and touched my leg. My real one, not the dream me. It was so strange._

_"Izuku, do you know why I came to you?" She asked. Her face was somber now. I was not expecting this to turn out like this._

_"I'm sorry, but no I don't," I said. She nodded. She was making me nervous now. I swallowed and wiped my palms on my pants even though they had no sweat on them._

_"This school is very different than any other that you have been or would have gone to. Women have the rolls of leaders as well, but mens main roll here is to be warriors. Now, I'm not saying that women can't if they chose to. Did you know that half of all viking warriors were women?" She asked me. I shook my head. I didn't know that actually._

_"Its true. It's seem as honorable if a woman is able to fight as a man can," She laughed. "But you aren't exactly made to fight. You can if you train, which you will as you go through school. But you are made to be something so much more than a simple warrior. No, you have been chosen for a greater purpose." She leaned power Ann's kissed my forehead._

_"Trust me, Izuku, you will be meeting the one person who can lead you to your destiny. Make lots of friends. Live your life to the fullest," she said. "Bit remember, something big is coming. So be prepared for anything, my child."_

And with that I woke, feeling tranquil and serene. I say up and checked my clock.

3 PM. I turned to see Todoroki still asleep so I sighed and rolled away from him, facing the closet we shared. 

My mind went back to my dream. What did it mean? Did it mean anything? Was I over thinking a dream? WAS Nyx even real or was she just a figment of these vampyres? 

I groaned as I found myself mumbling. "I need to stop thinking so much," I concluded as I pulled the covers over me head. It was starting to give me a headache. One that I ignored as I fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This took forever to update, but I'm trying to work around my new school schedual. But hey! I am passing all my classes. I have 3 A's and a C which pisses me off. I wrote an essay that I'm turning in on Tuesday. I also have two more essays I need to write. One for sociology and one for art appreciation (the class I have a C in). And I have college algebra but I have a 96.7 I think? So it's all good.
> 
> FEED ME KUDOS AND COMMENTS! I'M STARVING FOR ATTENTION!


End file.
